Retours
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Homecomings", par Mark of the Asphodel. Le chevalier sans suzerain, sans honneur et sans pays rencontre enfin la poursuivante qui doit lui administrer son ultime sentence. Abel, Catria, et de vieux fantômes trouvant le repos. Post-FE3.
1. Remords

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Homecomings", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/5638548/1/Homecomings) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte et tout le travail créatif qu'il y a derrière à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier ou autre de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

_Avertissements : Ceci se passe très longtemps après le jeu. Beaucoup de personnages d'origine sont morts, et certains n'ont pas connu une fin agréable. Spoilers pour Fire Emblem : Mystery et New Mystery of the Emblem, il peut être utile d'y avoir joué au préalable. Cette fiction a un prequel, "Abandonné", mais les deux peuvent se lire indépendamment._

* * *

Ils appelaient ça le Banc du Vieux Abel. Après qu'il eut passé trois étés ici, les habitants de Hekla installèrent même une petite plaque de bronze à l'arrière du banc, pour que les visiteurs sachent que c'était l'endroit favori du Vieux Abel. Ainsi, si rien d'autre ne portait son nom, il lui resterait au moins un endroit en Akaneia où reposer. Sa chambre dans la maison du Père Asgrimur ne comptait pas vraiment comme un lieu à lui. En tant que vétéran des Grandes Guerres, il avait droit à la charité, et ne pouvait la refuser. Le choix était entre accepter de l'aide et mourir dans la rue de ce petit village de pêcheur, et les autochtones lui interdisaient la seconde option. Il vécut donc dans la maison du vicaire local, moitié invité de marque, moitié prisonnier. Quand il y réfléchissait – et il n'avait maintenant plus rien que du temps pour réfléchir à sa vie –, Abel sentait ce tour de phrase fort à-propos. Exilé dans cet archipel si désolé qu'il portait le nom d'Îles Solitaires, sous l'œil vigilant du Père Asgrimur... non, il ne pouvait pas connaître meilleure punition. Le temps et le destin avaient réussi là où la justice humaine avait échoué, et avaient conspiré pour laisser un vieux traître dépérir aux confins du royaume.

En vérité, il doutait de pouvoir survivre à un autre hiver sous ce climat. Cette perspective avait cessé de le déranger outre mesure. Il était déjà là depuis sept ans, sept ans passés à regarder les vagues grises se briser contre ce rocher isolé. Sept ans durant lesquels le temps avait semblé ralentir, puis s'arrêter complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il vécût sans cesse le même jour. Sept ans d'immobilité au milieu des pêcheurs jetant leurs filets et des étrangers qui venaient dans leurs longs bateaux pour traiter avec les fourreurs. De son banc, il regardait les étrangers avec des yeux ternes encore quelques années plus tôt, il serait venu vers eux, leur aurait demandé leurs origines, puis aurait posé cette sempiternelle question :

_Auriez-vous vu cette femme ?_ Et il aurait alors sorti de sa poche un croquis fait il y a de nombreuses années. _Elle fait un peu plus de cinq pieds, et est très mince. Elle vient de Medon, mais elle parle la Langue Commune en plus de son propre langage. Son sourire et son rire sont magnifiques. Elle s'appelle Est, et c'est ma femme._

Il ne le demandait plus à voix haute, bien que cela lui brulât le cœur. Le portrait de son amour perdu restait loin des yeux de tous, et il laissait les étrangers aller et venir sans chercher à les aborder.

Mais le temps et le destin semblaient réserver une autre épreuve à Abel, jadis chevalier du royaume d'Altea. Ce fut d'abord sa voix qui attira son attention elle perça le flux continu des souvenirs qu'il ressassait sur son banc, sous le faible soleil septentrional. Grave et claier, elle avait un caractère musical qui lui évoquait des images de vergers plantés d'oliviers et de prairies au parfum de thym, de marbre blanc sous la lune et de grandes montagnes semblant sortir tout droit des mers bleues du sud. C'était un écho de la voix qu'il entendait toujours dans ses rêveries. Abel leva la tête pour suivre cette voix, et il la vit.

Ce n'était pas une illusion. Quarante années avaient passé, mais il reconnut toujours sa silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux courts et brillants étaient striés de gris et de blanc, mais ce n'était guère surprenant.

Sa voix était plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, et bien plus dure. Cela non plus ne le dérangea point. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna, et qu'il put apercevoir son visage, qu'il prit véritablement la mesure des années. Catria la Blanche n'avait plus dix-neuf ans. La vue de ses yeux bleus enchâssés dans un visage assombri par le soleil et creusé par les vents lui inspira plus que de la révulsion animale ; il se sentait tel un homme pieux face à un sanctuaire profané.

Est ressemblerait aussi à cela, pensa-t-il.

Il avait souvent essayé de se représenter sa femme, mais l'image qui se formait dans sa tête restait toujours insidieusement juvénile ; son idée d'Est âgée ressemblait plus à ces jeunes filles aux cheveux d'argent que l'on pouvait croiser de temps en temps. La réalité de Catria âgée démolit ses vagues idées de l'apparence que pouvait avoir Est en cette ère. Est aurait ces taches de soleil sur les mains, Est aurait cette peau ridée tendue sur ses clavicules, Est aurait ces veines saillantes sur le cou...

Mais Catria était fidèle à elle-même, forte, fière et assurée. Dans une autre vie, cette existence depuis longtemps disparue où il était un noble chevalier et elle était une de ses camarades, Abel aurait été heureux de la voir. Catria la robuste, Catria la fiable, Catria qui se rapprochait à présent de lui avec dans les yeux une lueur prédatrice. Catria, qu'il avait tant failli croiser durant les années qui les avaient séparés. Son épée courte était toujours au fourreau, inutile pour le moment. Elle se mouvait avec la vigueur d'une femme bien plus jeune, alors qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout sans appui. Abel ne fit aucun effort pour l'éviter ; il resta sur son banc, tel un homme déjà blessé, attendant le coup de grâce. C'était bien sûr à la puinée de le trouver, se dit-il. Pas celle qui l'avait pris pour époux, pas celle dont il était toujours l'ami cher, mais celle dont le cœur et la loyauté étaient ailleurs. Il ne pouvait attendre aucune pitié venant d'elle.

D'ailleurs, il n'en voulait point.

– Tu me tiens maintenant, murmura-t-il, en écho au cri de guerre qu'elle avait maintes fois poussé.

– C'est juste. J'ai promis que ce serait moi qui te retrouverais, dit-elle en passant ses doigts le long de la cicatrice qui partait de la base de son oreille gauche. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais brisé une promesse faite à mon roi.

Dans cette autre vie, il aurait levé un sourcil sceptique et lui aurait demandé comment une telle assertion s'accordait avec sa rébellion contre Michalis. Mais ils savaient tous deux que Michalis de Medon n'était pas le roi auquel Catria pensait.

– Malheureusement, la récompense est depuis longtemps caduque. Ta personne n'intéresse plus la Couronne.

Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un rictus qui jadis avait annoncé la célèbre attaque en triangle des Sœurs aux Ailes Blanches.

– Et pourtant, elle m'intéresse toujours, Abel.

Le Père Asgrimur fut très honoré de confier son invité aux soins du Commandant Chevalier. Le souvenir de celui que l'on appelait le Roi Héros était toujours vivace, même dans cette lointaine marge du royaume qu'il avait forgé, et recevoir la visite de celle qui avait été son bras vengeur était pareil à une bénédiction. Abel fut enfin libéré, mais était tel un prisonnier transféré de geôle en geôle.

– Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi, dit Catria même dans un duel verbal, il fallait qu'elle ait l'initiative. Excuse-toi auprès des morts si tu le dois, mais je ne veux pas en entendre un mot.

Il n'avait pas d'excuses à présenter, ni à elle, ni à qui que ce fût d'autre. Il remercia cependant le Père Asgrimur alors qu'il lui rendait le havresac contenant ses biens matériels. Le prêtre lui donna sa bénédiction, comme si Abel partait pour un endroit meilleur que celui qu'il quittait. Abel lui-même n'avait guère d'illusions à ce sujet.

– Je ne te ramène pas par pitié, le prévint sa nouvelle gardienne. Je tiens mes promesses.

Elle le sangla au dos de son dragon et l'emmena loin des Îles Solitaires. Abel n'eut aucune tristesse à regarder s'éloigner l'endroit où il avait vécu tant d'années il n'y avait jamais eu de foyer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de foyer. Son foyer était une petite maison à l'arrière d'une boutique ayant pignon sur une rue modeste d'Alteaville, une maison entourée de rosiers où Est l'attendait. Son foyer avait disparu quand la première pierre avait fracassé sa fenêtre, quand Est avait déroulé le papier attaché à cette pierre et avait lu à voix haute l'accusation qu'il portait. Catria ne l'amenait nulle part, sinon dans un autre lieu d'exil.

– Au vu de ton état de déclin avancé, nous allons prendre des relais de téléportation jusqu'à Khadein, cria Catria pour couvrir le rugissement des vents qui soufflaient au-dessus de l'Océan du Nord.

– Des relais de téléportation ? répéta-t-il, sans doute pas assez fort, car elle ne lui répondit pas.

Une fois revenus sur la terre ferme, sur une péninsule incurvée qui saillait de la partie nord-est du continent telle un aileron, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un temple dédié à une divinité aquatique locale. Abel se souvenait vaguement de ce temple, y étant passé lors du voyage qui avait mené à son séjour étendu à Hekla. Il n'avait alors pas visité le grand pavillon où Catria le menait à présent ; il eut tout juste le temps de réaliser que les mosaïques du sol reproduisaient le motif étoilé d'un sort de téléportation quand son corps commença à se désintégrer.

Abel sentit ses entrailles se tortiller alors que son corps se reformait à des lieues de là. Il n'avait jusque-là subi de téléportation sur de longues distances qu'une fois dans sa vie, durant le voyage surréaliste qui l'avait mené de Medon à Thabes et de Thabes à Doluna. Il avait alors été surpris que tous ses doigts et ses orteils fussent en place, et que ses viscères fussent toujours dans son ventre. Mais cela n'avait pas été aussi douloureux que ce voyage. Derrière lui, le dragon de Catria gémit ; Abel jeta un œil à sa maîtresse pour voir comment elle allait. Elle faisait la grimace, comme si elle avait mordu dans une orange amère en s'attendant à ce qu'elle fût sucrée.

– Psah. Horrible, cracha-t-elle.

– Les gens font cela souvent ?

– Quand il faut faire au plus vite, oui. Ce système a été mis en place pour les diplomates et l'armée, pas pour ceux qui partent en congé.

– L'armée ?

– Si n'importe quelle région du royaume est attaquée, des troupes aériennes peuvent être mobilisées en trois heures, expliqua Catria, et une lueur d'orgueil familière éclaira son visage. Bon, repos d'une heure, ensuite on ira à Khadein.

– Mais alors quel est cet endroit ? demanda Abel.

Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir de l'injonction qu'avait donnée Catria au vicaire avant la téléportation, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

– Le Nouveau Temple de Thabes. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne le reconnaisses pas, il a été inauguré il y a seulement quelques années.

– Ah.

Abel s'autorisa finalement à regarder autour de lui ; les murs et les fenêtres du temple étaient ornés d'une façon qui lui semblait fort étrange. Les sujets en eux-mêmes étaient classiques : la guerre entre les hommes et les dragons, la fondation d'Akaneia, la première ascension de Doluna... mais les couleurs et l'exécution ne le semblaient point. Ce devait être le style moderne, et en fin de compte, il ne s'en souciait guère.

– Est-ce que des gens se perdent comme ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tout le monde arrive toujours en un seul morceau ?

– Nous n'avons encore perdu personne, répondit Catria. La communauté magique ne s'est toujours pas mise d'accord pour dire si oui ou non la magie de téléportation affaiblit le corps et précipite la mort. Enfin, en ce qui te concerne, je crois que cela n'a pas d'importance.

Son visage avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle. Abel la regarda réconforter son dragon ; la bête ne semblait pas non plus avoir apprécié ce raccourci. Ni le dragon ni Abel n'aimèrent davantage la deuxième téléportation, qui les emmena à Khadein.

– C'est un saut de puce d'ici à Altea, pas la peine de se téléporter une nouvelle fois, dit Catria en aidant Abel à se harnacher de nouveau au dragon.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête ; à vol de dragon, la distance entre la Citadelle de Khadein et le château d'Altea était effectivement minime. Bien qu'elles fussent séparées par l'eau, le sable et leurs cultures respectives, c'étaient les deux plus grandes villes les plus proches géographiquement dans tout le continent. Dans sa tête, Abel voyait les traits droits comme sur une carte, et il y avait dans cette géométrie familière quelque chose d'étrangement excitant. Il essaya d'étouffer ce sentiment, et se força à se rappeler qu'il ne revenait _pas_ chez lui. L'Altea du début du siècle, celle dont il se souvenait, appartenait maintenant aux rêves et il ne pouvait y retourner. Pourtant, alors qu'ils atteignaient la côte de Khadein, il ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer. Les eaux étincelantes du Détroit de Khadein avaient jadis représenté quelque chose ; elles avaient été l'ultime obstacle à traverser avant de reprendre Altea à l'alliance de Doluna et Grust. Abel lutta pour faire taire ses émotions, et pourtant, il continua de regarder en bas, jusqu'à la voir : la Côte Blanche, dont les falaises calcaires sortaient de la mer elle-même. Altea, le jardin des Îles Occidentales, la contrée aux pommes d'or, le joyau serti dans une mer d'argent.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Abel vit que la côte intemporelle avait changé : il dénombra une dizaine de tours étranges, des structures de bois octogonales surmontées de pales tournant sans cesse.

– Ce sont des fortifications ?

– Voyons, Abel, ce sont des moulins à vent.

– A quoi servent-ils ?

Abel avait beau réfléchir, il ne leur voyait d'autre application que la protection contre les carabins ennemis.

– A produire de l'énergie. C'est maintenant le vent qui alimente la plupart des moulins d'Altea.

– D'où est venue cette idée ?

– Merric a eu une part là-dedans, dit-elle d'une façon qui lui parut délibérément vague. Je suis sûre que tu pourras deviner le reste si tu y songes un peu.

Cela faisait en fait des années qu'Abel n'avait point songé au jeune homme frêle mais enthousiaste qui avait gagné le titre de Maître des Vents, et il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Catria. Elle ne lui donna pas d'autre explication alors qu'ils continuaient de voler vers le sud, vers le cœur de l'île. Le pays était couvert des nuages gris et plats typiques de la saison ; l'humidité qui enveloppa Abel agita bien plus son cœur que tout ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu jusque-là. Au moins, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé : les pluies de la fin de l'été embrassaient toujours les fertiles terres alteanes. Catria s'engouffra dans une trouée des nuages, et Abel put voir la terre elle-même pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, avec ses vergers et ses champs de grains prêts à la récolte. Les lieues défilaient sous eux, et ils arrivèrent en vue de la capitale. Des traits de lumière perçaient la brume, dessinant les contours de ce qui ressemblait à un palais de lumière pure. Le vieux château avait été avalé par un vaste complexe de marbre étincelant. La tour de pierre qu'Abel avait deux fois fuie et deux fois capturée semblait maintenant regarder d'un mauvais œil les structures nouvelles qui l'entouraient.

– Quand est-ce que tout ça a été fait ?

– Eh bien, tout l'endroit avait vraiment mauvaise mine après les guerres. Et quand Sa Majesté la reine est revenue de Valencia, elle voulait quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux.

Valencia. Un des nombreux lieux qu'Abel avait toujours voulu voir, sans jamais s'être résolu à faire le voyage. Traverser le continent akaneian lui avait déjà bien trop coûté, et pas seulement en temps. Les spectres des chemins jamais empruntés le hantèrent quelques temps, mais quand il baissa de nouveau les yeux, toute pensée de Valencia fut chassée de son esprit. Il connaissait intimement le paysage d'Altea, il aurait pu dessiner de mémoire une carte de sa patrie. Il avait après tout déjà griffonné de telles cartes à de nombreuses reprises, sur des chutes de parchemin, sur des tables ou dans la poussière. Tout était fixé dans sa tête : les courbes sinueuses des baies et des estuaires, l'étroit pont vers Garr à l'est, le château à l'ouest de celui-ci, et les Villages Jumeaux. Abel connaissait le terrain aussi bien qu'il connaît les veines et les jointures de sa propre main.

Il peinait à présent à reconnaître le pays sous lui. Les contours étaient là, les rivières et la mer étincelantes, mais le pays s'était transformé. Les Villages Jumeaux n'étaient plus qu'une seule masse de bâtiments et de gens ; Alteaville elle-même s'était fondue dans Javea comme deux perles de mercure qui se réunissent.

– Bienvenue à Alteapolis, dit-elle à l'atterrissage.

– Il doit maintenant y avoir des centaines de milliers de personnes.

– Un peu plus d'un million, d'après le dernier recensement, rectifia Catria avec le même ton sec que celui qu'elle aurait pu employer pour parler du temps.

– Un million, répéta Abel, abasourdi.

Même Pales n'avait jamais atteint le million d'habitants, pas après les guerres. Pas qu'Abel sache. Au tournant du siècle, la population de tout Akaneia devait avoir été de... quarante millions d'âmes ? Cinquante ?

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Des réfugiés sont arrivés en masse après la Guerre des Héros. Ils se sont dit qu'Altea serait peut-être rebâtie plus vite que les autres pays, et ils ont eu raison.

Cet étrange sourire fier souleva de nouveau les commissures de ses lèvres.

– Les gens ont aussi eu plus d'enfants après la guerre, ajouta-t-elle.

– La Guerre des Héros ?

– Oh. Oui, c'est le nom _correct_ de ce que nous appelions la Guerre de l'Empereur Hardin.

Abel remarqua distraitement que les dents de Catria étaient toujours blanches, et semblaient presque pointues. Il lui arrivait de claquer des mâchoires quand elle parlait pour appuyer ses paroles, tel un cheval impatient qui s'acharnait sur son mors.

Catria le guida jusqu'à la bordure d'Alteapolis. Une petite troupe de badauds, attirés par la vue dragon de guerre, l'attendaient déjà. Des femmes et des enfants saluèrent Catria comme une héroïne.

– Bienvenue à la maison, Commandant !

La maison... De toute sa vie, Abel n'avait jamais envisagé Altea comme le foyer de Catria. Elle était la Blanche de Medon, et son foyer était plus loin au sud, au-delà des eaux azurées de la Mer de Raman.

– Dites, Commandant, qui est ce monsieur ? demanda un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans.

– Un visiteur venu des Îles Solitaires, mentit Catria avec aplomb.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Abel garda le silence et laissa Catria parler pour lui ; mieux valait laisser ces gens le prendre pour un barbare ignorant de la Langue Commune que leur révéler qu'il était un fils d'Altea.

Catria n'emmena pas Abel chez elle, si toutefois elle résidait vraiment en Altea. Elle lui trouva une masure au bord de la mer, dans un petit village qui lui rappelait ceux de sa jeunesse. Il y avait un boucher et un boulanger, un tanneur, un forgeron et un apothicaire. Seule une guérisseuse, une sœur d'un certain âge, s'occupait d'un autel et d'un cimetière très simples. La masure d'Abel n'avait que deux pièces, mais elles remplissaient toutes les fonctions vitales : il y dormait, il y mangeait, et il pouvait s'y asseoir pour regarder les murs.

– Ce n'est pas de la charité, lui dit-elle, et sa voix était aussi tranchante que l'était jadis le fer de sa lance. Tu es à ma charge.

Il ne pouvait pas plus disputer son devoir qu'il n'avait pu objecter à la compassion du Père Asgrimur. S'interposer entre Catria et son devoir avait toujours été suicidaire, et bien qu'il fût tenté de s'imaginer anéanti par elle, Abel savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le tuer réellement. Il devrait attendre la fin, comme il avait attendu tant d'années à Hekla, enfermé dans un affût sans espoir.

Abel fut chaleureusement accueilli par les habitants de Denia, et en vérité, il s'y sentait étrangement à l'aise. De bien des façons, ce village était un fragment de ce qu'Alteaville avait été dans sa jeunesse, à l'époque où il était simplement un beau et galant fils de vicaire, un garçon destiné à vivre au-delà des murs de la ville. Il avait une histoire plausible à raconter aux autochtones : il n'était qu'un vieux soldat qui avait longuement voyagé après la Guerre des Héros, et à présent que la fin approchait, il était heureux de revenir chez lui. Comme tous les meilleurs mensonges, cela ressemblait fort à la vérité. Il leur donna son vrai nom, et fut aussi surpris que soulagé de ne voir ni reconnaissance ni soupçons dans les yeux de ses voisins. Peut-être Abel le Noir avait-il été simplement oublié.

Catria lui rendait visite à des intervalles irréguliers. Elle ramenait chaque fois quelque chose de différent : un jeu d'échecs, un exemplaire illustré de _La Chute de Thabes_, une boîte de prunes confites. Abel regarda les fruits sucrés aux allures de pierres précieuses et se dit que Catria s'était souvenue, malgré toutes ces années, qu'il avait toujours préféré les prunes vertes. Elle lui amenait aussi des nouvelles, même si la plupart n'étaient que des fragments d'informations tronquées : des histoires de disputes de cour entre d'importants personnages qu'Abel ne connaissait même pas, ou des brins de commérages de l'étranger. Abel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il devrait se soucier du scandale causé par un général Valencien qui avait pris deux épouses, à moins que ce ne fût, venant de Catria, une insulte voilée dirigée contre l'homme qui avait occupé une telle place dans la vie de ses sœurs. La plupart du temps, il ne faisait qu'écouter le son de sa voix, se souciant peu du sens des mots. En dépit de toutes ces années, elle avait toujours un accent Medonien assez marqué pour qu'Abel sente les souvenirs remonter en lui quand il l'écoutait : les souvenirs de la jeune Catria et de ses sœurs, de fières cavalières du ciel au service de la princesse guerrière d'un royaume depuis longtemps effondré. Une fois que les portes de sa mémoire étaient ouvertes, d'autres pensées enterrées depuis longtemps jaillissaient des ténèbres, telles des mites sortant d'une armoire rarement ouverte. Abel vit ses rêveries emplies non seulement du visage solitaire d'Est, mais aussi de ceux de ses anciens camarades. Parfois, il était hanté par les souvenirs de son ancien suzerain, quand il était non pas un puissant roi, mais un prince à peine sorti de l'enfance, toujours accompagné par l'espiègle princesse Shiida. Plus souvent encore, Abel pensait à ses pairs : Gordin l'idéaliste, Edgar le sensible, et Caïn, solennel, borné, toujours indéchiffrable. C'étaient à présent des figures de légende, de grands hommes qui avaient contribué sous l'égide du Roi Héros à reconstruire un monde dévasté... mais aux yeux d'Abel, ils n'étaient jamais guère plus que des enfants. De petits frères, surtout Caïn, qui avait été à Abel ce que Catria avait été à sa grande sœur Palla : tout à la fois allié et rival, un compagnon de toujours pour qui il aurait été prêt à encaisser un coup fatal.

Il aurait été facile de se mettre à ressasser des souvenirs avec Catria, mais celle-ci ne lui accordait même pas cela. Quel que fût l'endroit qu'elle appelait son foyer, elle n'en parlait jamais, et allait encore moins l'y emmener en visite. Elle ne lui révéla rien de son passé ou de son histoire, ne lui dit même pas si elle avait eu un époux ou un amant. Abel s'amusait parfois à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire quand elle n'était pas avec lui ; peut-être allait-elle voir ses enfants et ses petits-enfants. Et bien sûr, elle travaillait, portant avec dignité la charge considérable de Commandant Chevalier. Elle lui donnait en tous les cas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de pain sur la planche ; il savait que les moments qu'elle passait avec lui n'étaient que les miettes.

Et pourtant, il était toujours content de l'entendre frapper à sa porte.

– Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans les rues cette semaine, commenta-t-il un jour où le sol était tapissé de feuilles jaunes.

– Oh, tout le monde se prépare pour le Festival des Étoiles, répondit Catria en lui tendant une écharpe faite d'une très douce laine aux motifs verts et noirs. Tiens, mets ça. Ça vient d'un chameau valencien. Les leurs ont des poils longs et pas de bosses, ce sont de vilaines choses qui crachent quand on vient trop près.

– Le Festival des Étoiles ?

– Un nouveau jour de fête, dit-elle avec le ton pincé qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'elle taisait quelque chose.

– Quand est-ce ? s'enquit-il.

– Demain. Je t'emmènerai en ville, annonça-t-elle plus doucement. Si tu ne dois voir qu'une chose dans ta vie, c'est ça.

Le lendemain matin, Catria l'emmena à Alteapolis, avec sa nouvelle écharpe et sa canne. Abel eut l'impression que les innombrables habitants de son ancienne ville étaient tous descendus dans les rues. On agitait des branches ornées de rubans, pendant que les étendards du Royaume Unifié étaient déployés à côté de l'ancienne bannière royale d'Altea au son d'une fanfare de célébration. Une place qui dans la jeunesse d'Abel n'avait été qu'une simple étendue pavée était à présent entourée de statues des héros d'Altea au centre se trouvait la figure marmoréenne d'un garçon levant son épée vers le ciel. C'était tout ce qu'Abel pouvait voir, car le reste de la statue était couvert de chaînes de fleurs de papier bleu. En regardant plus bas, Abel vit une inscription à la base de la statue. Nombre de lettres étaient cachées par les guirlandes qui s'accumulaient, mais il fit de son mieux pour reconstituer le message.

E O IE E J UR DU ONZI M 4

LE I CE MA H ET ES F CE ERE A TE UNA

– Bien sûr, murmura-t-il. Le Jour de la Libération.

Le onzième jour du onzième mois de l'an 604. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette date ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent en un éclair : une bannière arrachée, une autre levée, et un garçon se tenant sur la balustrade, levant une main pour saluer son peuple. Inconsciemment, Abel leva de nouveau la tête vers la statue, vers l'épée de marbre brandie pour l'éternité.

– Ça ne va pas, remarqua-t-il. Des mois entiers se sont écoulés entre le moment où nous avons reconquis Altea et celui où nous avons retrouvé Falchion.

– Je sais. J'y étais, rétorqua Catria. Mais va donc dire ça à n'importe quel quidam, et vois comment il réagit.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Ça veut dire que je n'étais pas membre du comité qui a conçu cette statue.

Sa voix était si acide qu'elle aurait pu faire tourner du lait frais.

– C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Abel, conclut-elle. De l'histoire, ou... du mythe.

– Du mythe, répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Moitié légende, moitié vérité, comme l'épopée du Roi Adrah et les histoires de l'antique Thabes. Mais ces mythes s'étaient nourris de la force des siècles, se transmettant de barde en barde jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus un homme vivant pour distinguer la vérité de la fiction poétique. Combien de ceux qui traversaient à présent la place avaient-ils été là à peine quelques décennies auparavant, quand ce prince alors tout jeune avait hélé la foule depuis les hauteurs de son château reconquis ? Abel regarda de nouveau ses mains et se demanda combien de temps il était réellement parti.

Il remarqua cependant que Catria, dans un lapsus, l'avait appelé par son nom ; jusque-là, elle l'avait toujours appelé "mon frère" en public. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Abel menant un combat muet contre des souvenirs épars. Des plumes de pégase, blanches contre le blanc des nuages, l'éclat argenté d'une lame de rapière, son propre sang coulant le long de sa nuque. Il regarda Catria, et même si ses yeux voyaient la femme brûlée par le soleil qu'elle était, son imagination la voyait telle qu'elle avait failli être pour l'éternité ; une jeune fille étendue sur les pierres de l'Autel du Dragon, les pupilles dilatées par la douleur alors qu'elle appelait le nom qu'Abel ne voulait plus jamais entendre. En cette ère de miracles, la fille morte sur le sol du temple avait pu se relever pour combattre à ses côtés, et chantonnait à présent un air qui résonnait dans quelque coin poussiéreux de l'esprit d'Abel. Il était sur le point de lui demander d'arrêter quand l'attention de toute la foule se tourna vers le dais royal.

– Ah, voilà la princesse Ismène, annonça Catria. C'est une fille merveilleuse, courageuse et intelligente. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

Abel demanda alors à Catria si elle était toujours aussi proche de la famille royale ces derniers temps, mais celle-ci l'ignora. La princesse s'adressa à la foule ; Abel était trop éloigné de l'oratrice pour entendre un seul mot de son discours. Il la jugea de sa seule vue, et constata que la jeune princesse ne manquait ni d'allure, ni de charme. Elle devait avoir environ seize ans, et semblait ressembler fort à Shiida. Abel remarqua aussi la garde élégamment ornée d'une rapière pendant à sa ceinture.

– Elle manie l'épée ? demanda-t-il à Catria une fois la cérémonie terminée.

– Bien sûr. Elle pourrait être appelée un jour à porter Falchion.

Abel la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Depuis la fondation d'Altea, aucune femme n'avait encore jamais utilisé l'Épée de Lumière.

– Les temps ont changé, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

– A ce point ?

– Même le Seigneur Gotoh sait qu'il est bon parfois d'adapter un peu ses règles.

– _Sait _? Gotoh est toujours vivant ?

L'Archimage était déjà âgé en 605 quarante ans plus tard, il avait déjà dû redevenir poussière.

– Voyons, c'est un Dragon Divin. Tu sais qu'ils ne vieillissent pas comme nous autres. D'ailleurs, Tiki non plus n'a pas changé.

Les yeux d'Abel s'arrondirent encore. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'enfant Manakete et à son innocence désarmante.

– Où sont-ils maintenant ?

– Ils voyagent, dit-elle en reprenant son ton évasif.

Son visage s'éclaira ensuite, et elle enchaîna, plus joyeusement :

– La Guilde des Charpentiers sert de la bière gratuite, si tu es intéressé.

– Je le suis, dit-il, content à l'idée de se nourrir enfin de quelque chose qui ne lui fût pas offert par Catria.

– Ce sera bondé, le prévint-elle. De la boisson gratuite et l'occasion de voir la Halle de près, ça attire du monde.

Abel ne comprit la deuxième moitié de sa phrase que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant les portes immenses et immanquables de la Halle des Guildes.

– C'est aussi grand qu'un palais ! s'exclama-t-il.

– C'est le plus grand bâtiment privé du continent. Avant les guerres, Altea tirait sa richesse de son sol et de la pêche. A présent, les marchands et les négociants sont les rois, et les charpentiers les princes, depuis que Shiida a fait venir des armateurs de Talys.

L'intérieur de la Halle était encore plus stupéfiant. Le plafond ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Abel avait vu jusque-là ; il était fait de plusieurs étages d'arches reliées entre elles, couvertes d'or et d'ornements de toutes sortes.

– Est-ce de la magie ?

– Quoi ? fit Catria en regardant le plafond à son tour. Oh, le toit ? Non, il n'y a pas de magie là-dedans.

– Mais comment diable ont-ils fait monter tout ça ?

– Nous avons les meilleurs charpentiers du monde. Allez, arrête de poser des questions stupides et viens faire la queue.

Abel ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux tous les quelques pas. Le plafond léger, aérien et étincelant ne semblait reposer sur rien, et il paraissait impossible qu'une structure si délicate pût en retour supporter le poids du toit.

Un groupe de jurés juchés sur une plateforme surélevée s'inclinèrent devant un homme âgé portant la robe bleu sombre d'un conseiller royal altean. Ses vêtements en eux-mêmes n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, mais la chaîne dorée qui pendait à son cou indiquait son véritable rang. L'un des jurés tendit un gobelet somptueux au ministre, et celui-ci but par courtoisie une petite gorgée de son contenu. Quelque chose dans ce geste étudié parut assez familier à Abel, de même que les cheveux de l'homme, blancs comme neige, touffus et en bataille malgré son statut important. La vérité lui éclata au visage alors même que le conseiller se tourna dans sa direction ; Abel était bien trop grand pour éviter le regard de l'autre homme. Il baissa les épaules et la tête, se faisant aussi quelconque que possible. Après des années passées à se cacher, il savait se rendre presque invisible quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il se sentait presque en sécurité quand la voix de Catria parvint à ses oreilles.

– Ne t'attarde pas. Ils sont nombreux à attendre leur tour derrière nous.

En dépit de l'attente qui avait précédé le moment où on lui tendit sa chope de bière, Abel y toucha à peine. Quand ils revinrent dans la rue, il sentit le bruit et la fatigue l'assaillir de nouveau. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses tout en lui, ses coudes, ses genoux, ses chevilles, ne demandait que le repos. Il se laissa tomber sur un bloc de granite qui servait de socle à une autre statue grandiose, et lâcha sa canne. Elle ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose. Il resta un moment assis à regarder les passants. Deux jeunes garçons en uniforme blanc s'affairaient dans la rue ; l'un ramassait les détritus, tandis que l'autre balayait les pavés. Un vendeur de rue au fort accent grustien invitait à goûter des bâtons de cane à sucre sofiane, tout frais et pas chers. Une vingtaine de jeunes filles en tuniques bleues assorties le dépassèrent chacune avait une fleur de tissu blanc cousue sur l'épaule. Abel, ébahi, les regarda grimper sur les marches d'un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, construit dans un style qui ne lui disait rien. Le fronton de la porte portait l'inscription suivante, en lettres dorées : "École Pour Filles Reine Liza".

Les portes se refermèrent net derrière la dernière des filles, et Abel se força à parler.

– Caïn est vivant.

– Oh, alors tu l'as vu, constata nonchalamment Catria. Oui, il est vivant. Nous ne sommes pas les seules reliques à subsister en cette ère.

– Il est chancelier ?

– Et il le restera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il est un homme indispensable en cette époque. Notre roi n'est _pas_ celui que son père était, mais grâce à Caïn, cela n'a pas d'importance.

– On dirait qu'il n'a pas changé, commenta Abel avec un rire quelque peu éraillé.

Il était immensément soulagé de savoir que son ancien compagnon était toujours de ce monde.

– Nous changeons tous, rétorqua Catria. Les vivants plus que les morts, je te l'accorde.

Son regard n'était pas dirigé vers lui, mais vers la grande place ; Abel tourna la tête pour le suivre, et se dit qu'elle devait regarder la grande statue couverte de fleurs.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il m'a vu.

– Pour lui, Abel, tu es mort. Mieux vaut que cela reste ainsi.

Elle se leva et recommença à marcher, et Abel n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, ignorant la douleur qui le tiraillait. Catria prit une longue route sinueuse, comme si elle voulait le promener autant que possible dans la ville. Elle se remit à chantonner l'air de tout à l'heure, et Abel crut enfin le reconnaître. Le nom lui échappait cependant toujours, et il décida d'ignorer Catria pour se concentrer sur les merveilles qui l'entouraient.

– Académie Royale des Guérisseurs, lut-il à voix haute alors qu'ils passaient devant un bâtiment flambant neuf.

Il reconnut le symbole qui en surmontait le fronton : c'était le symbole personnel de la princesse Elice d'Altea. Elle avait parlé de fonder une école, et ce devait être celle-ci.

– C'est l'antenne locale, expliqua Catria. Il y en a aussi à Aurelis et Medon. Linde enseigne à l'Académie d'Aurelis.

– Linde ?

– Les mages de lumière vivent deux fois plus longtemps que les gens ordinaires, tu ne le savais pas ? En la voyant aujourd'hui, tu aurais peine à croire qu'elle a dépassé les quarante ans.

Abel secoua la tête ; il n'avait en tout cas guère de peine à se souvenir de Linde, la gracieuse sylphide aux cheveux noisette et au teint radieux.

– Elle ne prend plus de petites apprenties, poursuivit Catria. Dame Linde préfère les jeunes hommes.

Il décida d'ignorer ses commentaires.

– Je me demandais... la boutique, la maison où Est et moi vivions...

– Si tu veux voir l'endroit, Abel, il faudra que tu le trouves toi-même. Je ne t'y emmènerai pas.

*****Fin du Chapitre Un*****

_Notes de Mark of the Asphodel_

Voilà la "dernière" partie des "Récits du Royaume Unifié". Dernière, en tout cas, du point de vue de la chronologie, car c'est en fait la première que j'ai commencé à écrire, et on peut sans soucis la lire en premier. "Abandonné", qui relate la vie d'Abel jusqu'à son exil à Hekla, est le prequel de cette fiction, alors que "Esquisses de Valencia" se centre sur Catria (jeune) et ses sœurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est que la première partie. Vous trouverez des notes plus détaillées sur mon LiveJournal, mon compte DeviantArt, et à la fin du chapitre 2 (Ange).

_Note de votre humble servante_

Les fictions auxquelles il est fait référence ici ne sont pas encore traduites, donc ne vous évertuez pas à les chercher pour le moment. Mais je jure que vous les verrez bientôt ! Et excusez les noms de lieux un peu ridicules. J'essayerai de leur trouver de meilleurs substituts.


	2. Ange

Disclaimer : Mark of the Asphodel est toujours la géniale auteure d'origine, Fire Emblem et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Catria l'emmena dans une ville à l'est, celle-là même d'où Abel et les autres survivants de 602 avaient fui pour Talys. La jetée dont il avait gardé le souvenir était à présent un monceau de bois pourri, mais une plaque ronde de céramique bleue témoignait de l'importance de cette ruine dans l'Histoire. Au sud, une jetée sans doute fort récente entourée de vaisseaux tout aussi nouveaux venait appuyer les dires de Catria sur l'importance du commerce dans l'Altea moderne. Abel avait vu de tels navires de loin, notamment de son perchoir dans les Îles Solitaires ; ils avaient de nombreux mâts et voiles, en particulier un que l'on ne pouvait décrire que comme l'homologue flottant de la Halle des Guildes : si grand, si monumental, si richement décoré qu'Abel était surpris qu'il y eût eu un esprit capable de concevoir un tel ouvrage, et pis encore, de le faire construire.

– Est-ce le vaisseau-amiral royal ?

– Le _Cœur de Talys II_, annonça Catria. Dix ans déjà, et c'est le meilleur vaisseau à avoir jamais navigué en Akaneia. Peut-être même dans le monde.

– Je n'imaginais même pas qu'un bateau si grand puisse flotter, avoua Abel.

Il se demandait également où poussaient des arbres assez grands pour servir de mâts à un tel colosse. A Medon, peut-être... il se souvenait vaguement de grandes forêts au sud de Doluna.

– Le premier _Cœur de Talys_ était le vaisseau-amiral de l'expédition vers Yugdral, dit Catria, comme si cela pouvait avoir du sens pour lui.

– Yugdral ? Que... _où_ est-ce ?

– C'est un endroit étrange. Un continent bien plus vaste qu'Akaneia. En fait, je suis surprise que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler, ton île en était sans doute plus proche que n'importe quelle autre partie du continent.

Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds, se souvenant des étrangers qui traversaient les Îles Solitaires dans leurs étranges embarcations. L'intemporelle question – _Est-ce que Est est allée là-bas ? – _faillit franchir ses lèvres.

Le port de Colpe était un endroit bouillonnant d'activité ; des vendeurs de rues proposaient de tout, des noix grillées aux verroteries en passant par les poteries aux couleurs vives. Abel les dépassa sans y faire vraiment attention – après tout, il n'avait pas un écu en poche –, mais ralentit néanmoins devant une série de portraits colorés appuyés contre les murs de la ville. Le style en était plaisant à ses yeux ; c'était une exécution très traditionnelles, sans les étranges innovations qu'Abel soupçonnait d'avoir été importées de Valencia ou de quelque autre royaume étranger. Il parcourut les images peintes aussi longtemps que Catria le lui permettait, et son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur le portrait de trois jeunes filles montées sur des pégases blancs. Pendant un moment, il se dit que cela pouvait être Est et ses sœurs, et après un bref examen, il réalisa presque avec horreur que le sujet était exactement cela. Sous le soleil automnal, les couleurs étaient riches et vives ; cela aurait pu être un de ses propres souvenirs, intensifié par les ans.

– Comment est-ce... possible ?

– Ah. Oui, c'est assez populaire, dit Catria avec une telle désinvolture que nul n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle était l'une des filles représentées. L'original est au Palais Éternel. L'original de celui-ci aussi, d'ailleurs.

Elle montra du doigt le portrait d'un jeune homme à cheval, l'épée brandie et le manteau drapé autour de lui, d'une façon fort dramatique mais peu commode pour le combat.

– Je crois que chaque foyer altéen a une copie de celui-là, ajouta-t-elle en feignant l'enthousiasme. Il a été réalisé après que nous avons écrasé la rébellion de 610 à Leifcandith.

– Ne me dis pas que le prince a appris à se battre à cheval...

Abel se souvenait très bien de toutes les fois où il avait dû forcer sa monture à marcher au pas, pour ne pas laisser le jeune héritier d'Altea seul et sans défense dans le tumulte de la bataille.

– Le prince, peut-être pas, mais le roi, oui. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas connu tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait développé une surdité sélective vis-à-vis de ce que pouvait dire Catria.

– Tu ne parles jamais de Pales, remarqua-t-il. Est-ce que la ville existe encore ?

– C'est toujours la capitale symbolique du Royaume Unifié. Elle est en compétition avec Khadein pour les lauriers académiques : anciens contre modernes, bien sûr. Mais Alteapolis est le vrai centre vital du continent.

-x-

Il acheta le portrait, ou plutôt, Catria l'acheta pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage tant chéri d'Est depuis de nombreuses années, si l'on exceptait ce dessin qu'il avait fait lui-même il y a si longtemps sur un morceau de parchemin, et il ne pouvait passer à côté de cette occasion de la retrouver à travers cette toile colorée.

– Palla était la plus belle, dit Catria en caressant le bord du portrait. Est était la plus mignonne. Moi... hm, on m'a dit un jour que j'avais un rire charmant.

Abel accrocha le portrait au mur face auquel il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Il imagina des invités venant chez lui, s'imagina leur disant : "Ah, oui. C'est un portrait de ma femme, quand elle était jeune fille." Il n'eut cependant jamais l'occasion de dire cela, car aucun invité ne venait jamais chez lui – à l'exception de Catria, qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui présente Est. Même Catria ne vint pas souvent le voir durant l'hiver, qui se révéla relativement plus froid que dans le souvenir d'Abel. Cela dit, il restait moins glacial que dans les Îles Solitaires.

Le froid se chargea de le réveiller un matin ; Abel tâtonna à la recherche du bois de sa couchette et ne saisit que de l'air. Il roula sur le côté, surpris par la douleur foudroyante qui s'empara de sa jambe. Il s'assit, réalisant qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Cette chambre occupée par un seul lit ressemblait à une infirmerie, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel au château d'Altea ou dans ses environs.

– Caïn ? Frey ? Où êtes vous ?

Il commença à fouiller la pièce avec une panique grandissante, ne trouvant de notable que le portrait d'une jolie fille griffonné sur un morceau de parchemin. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, mais se souvint de tout autre chose. Ils avaient été attaqués. Il avait dû être blessé, et laissé en arrière – à moins qu'il ne fût le seul survivant.

– Sieur Jagen ? Caïn ? Je vous en supplie, répondez !

Il sortit en titubant de la chambre à coucher et déboucha dans une pièce où se trouvait une vieille femme en train de porter du bois de chauffe.

– Abel, par Narga, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il la fixa, ne la reconnaissant pas non plus, mais sa voix lui semblait étrangement familière. Une alliée, pensa-t-il, et il pria Saint Anri pour que son intuition fût la bonne.

– Où est le prince ? Je dois le retrouver... il faut partir d'ici.

Elle posa les bûches à terre et plaça deux mains petites mais fermes sur ses épaules. Il se figea, ne sachant trop si c'était une attaque ou une sorte d'étreinte.

– Abel, on est en 648. _Six-cent-quarante-huit_. Il n'y a pas de guerre, pas d'invasion, tu n'as rien à défendre.

– Mais je dois trouver...

– Le prince a grandi, s'est marié et est mort il y a longtemps. Il n'a plus besoin de toi.

Le dégoût durcissait la voix de Catria. Elle s'approcha du portrait d'Est et donna un coup sec sur la toile.

– Et elle non plus n'a plus besoin de toi.

Abel la fixait toujours il lui semblait que la brume se dissipait lentement sur son esprit. Il sentait sa vivacité d'esprit lui revenir, mais était aussi honteux et horrifié de s'être ainsi perdu dans le temps. Pendant ce temps, Catria continuait à le sermonner.

– Ce sont des images, Abel. Elles ont cessé d'être réelles il y a une génération. Plus, même.

– Alors tu es en train de dire qu'Est est morte ?

– Cette fille, au milieu, a l'air joyeuse, murmura Catria en regardant celle qu'elle avait été. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Après cela, elle insista pour faire sortir Abel plus souvent, soutenant qu'il en avait bien besoin. Grâce à ou à cause de cela, il put revoir une nouvelle fois la princesse héritière, lorsqu'elle inaugura un nouveau pont près de Denia. Il ne se laissa pas emporter par la foule qui voulait couvrir la jeune fille de fleurs ; il se tint à une distance respectueuse d'elle, et la regarda silencieusement alors qu'elle dépoussiérait ses souvenirs de chaque parole et de chaque geste. Il ne fit tout d'abord guère attention à l'Archimage qui accompagnait la jeune Ismène. Après tout, il était normal qu'une princesse eût une suite, et une Archimage semblait une compagnie tout à fait à-propos pour l'héritière de tout Akaneia. Abel ne remarqua la vieille dame que lorsqu'un Altean d'un âge comparable au sien s'inclina devant elle et lui offrit une brassée de jacinthes. Quand il la vit vraiment, il fut incapable de détourner le regard. Le temps avait affaissé ses épaules et blanchi ses cheveux, mais ne lui avait pas enlevé sa sérénité. Abel sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement alors que le regard azuréen de l'Archimage croisait le sien. Il avait été démasqué, par nulle autre que la Princesse de son ère, qui lui avait confié il y a tant d'années la vie de son petit frère. C'était à elle en personne qu'il avait fait un serment brisé depuis. Elle esquissa lentement un sourire triste ; un coup de hallebarde n'aurait été plus douloureux. Le même sourire avait scellé sa promesse. Quand elle détourna le regard, ce fut sans doute par pitié.

Abel avait le souffle court lorsqu'il retrouva Catria à la fin de la cérémonie.

– Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'Elice était vivante, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

– J'ai dit qu'il restait encore quelques reliques comme nous. Je n'avais pas à t'en donner la liste complète, rétorqua Catria avec indifférence. Merric est mort, par contre. Une horrible maladie qui lui faisait cracher du sang. Je me suis toujours dit que ça avait à voir avec ses expériences démentes.

Le fait d'apprendre la mort de Merric fut bien moins douloureux pour Abel que le souvenir du sourire d'Elice.

– Ils se sont mariés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans même feindre de s'intéresser à la réponse.

– Juste après la guerre. Deux enfants, cinq ou six petits-enfants maintenant – j'ai un peu perdu le compte. Comme dans les contes de fées, si dans les contes on apprenait aux enfants à faire des explosions. Oh, ce qui me rappelle, tu te posais des questions au sujet des moulins à vent...

Et Catria se lança dans une longue diatribe sur les étudiants de Khadein et leur obsession des "mécanismes perpétuels", et les tentatives de Merric pour en construire qui seraient capables de dompter la force du vent.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de perpétuel, mais le roi a réalisé que ça pouvait être utile, et il a fait construire ces moulins qui ont multiplié la capacité de production de farine alteane par... Oh, je ne sais plus combien. Caïn doit le savoir, j'en suis sûre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y en a encore dans les plaines d'Aurelis, là où le vent semble ne jamais s'arrêter de souffler.

– Arrête. S'il te plaît, arrête.

– Abel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

L'ancien chevalier était recroquevillé au sol, ignorant la douleur dans sa mauvaise jambe, les deux mains sur la tête tel un fou entendant des voix désincarnées.

– Plus j'en vois, et moins je peux le supporter.

Il entendait bel et bien des voix, et celles-ci venaient de sa mémoire. _Protégez mon frère, même s'il doit vous en coûter la vie. Mettez-le en sécurité à tout prix._ Ce souvenir en réveilla un autre, celui qui l'avait le plus hanté entre tous si l'on exceptait celui du moment où il avait vu Est et son pégase disparaître de son champ de vision. Par automatisme, il toucha aussitôt la cicatrice sous son oreille.

– Si seulement il avait pu me trancher la tête ce jour-là, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas de la compassion que de m'avoir laissé vivre.

– Je vois, dit Catria avec mépris. Tu n'as accepté de sortir de ton trou que parce que tu pensais que j'étais la dernière, et que tu n'aurais jamais à revoir les autres. Tu es un imbécile doublé d'un lâche, Abel.

– Qui y a-t-il d'autre ? Dis-moi, Catria, combien demeurent encore ? Lena ? Ogma ? Nabarl ? énuméra-t-il à mesure que les noms lui revenaient en mémoire. Et Palla, qu'en est-il de Palla ?

– Je suis désolée, Abel. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas de savoir.

Ni son visage, ni sa voix, ni même ses yeux ne trahissaient quoi que ce soit.

– Nous t'avons tous cherché. Pour toi, nous avons remué ciel et terre, de Thabes à Medon. Tels étaient nos ordres : _Abel est absous, disculpé, amnistié. Ramenez-le à moi._ Et un par un, les autres ont abandonné les recherches, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que deux à jurer que nous te retrouverions. Finalement, il n'est plus resté que moi.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui, mettant ses yeux à la hauteur des siens, et il ne vit aucune pitié dans son regard.

– La Couronne t'a pardonné, Abel. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de mes propres sentiments.

Et pourtant, sa voix était étrangement douce, son ton faisant penser à celui que l'on pouvait prendre pour expliquer une vérité terrible à un enfant.

– Je t'ai vu brandir ta lance. Je t'ai vu frapper. Si tu avais fait couler le sang, je t'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

Abel se souvint de l'éclat de la lame de la rapière, et de ce qu'il avait alors ressenti, cette peur de mourir comme tant d'autres cavaliers tués par un coup vif de cette arme si fragile d'apparence.

– Plus d'une fois, j'ai regretté la pitié que notre seigneur a eue envers toi. Mieux valait qu'elle soit veuve plutôt qu'elle reste toute sa vie la femme d'un misérable traître.

– Elle serait morte. Ils prévoyaient de la tuer si jamais je prenais les armes contre l'occupation.

– J'aurais préféré voir ma sœur morte que sauvée à tout prix, rétorqua Catria d'une voix aussi douce et inflexible que du granite poli. Est était chevalier, Abel. Elle avait prêté serment. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Et toi, à cause de ton stupide sens de la romance, tu as essayé de la "protéger" en commettant quelque chose d'épouvantable.

Il aurait voulu riposter à son tour, pour dire qu'Est n'était pas un chevalier, pas à l'époque. Elle était la femme d'un boutiquier, heureuse dans cette existence. Une partie de lui avait toujours douté qu'Est eût pour la voie martiale le même attachement que ses sœurs. Et il l'avait aimée à cause de cela, il avait aimé cette fille qui fronçait les sourcils sitôt que l'on parlait de stratégie, d'armement et d'architecture militaire. Cette fille qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux roses, et lui disait qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir à se lever chaque jour pour tuer des gens.

– A cause de quelle trahison m'a-t-elle quitté ? demanda-t-il, exhumant des mots qui étaient restés si longtemps enterrés en lui qu'il souffrait à présent de les prononcer. Je ne l'ai jamais su, Catria. Est-elle partie parce que j'ai trahi mon suzerain, ou parce que je l'ai laissée croupir dans cette cellule ? A cause de ce que j'entendais faire, ou de ce que je n'ai pu faire ?

Catria le regarda dans les yeux, et ses traits se tordirent en une expression qu'Abel estimait perplexe.

– Abel, dit-elle lentement, avec gravité, comme si chaque syllabe était de la plus haute importance. As-tu vraiment cru, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, qu'ils l'auraient laissée vivre ?

Ces paroles faisant écho aux doutes terribles qu'il avait gardés en son cœur, et la voix de Catria qui exprimait ces doutes en des mots si francs, lui causèrent une souffrance abominable. Les carreaux de baliste, les sorts d'Inferno, le souffle d'un Dragon Mage – même _Imhullu_ n'avait pas été aussi insoutenable. Aucune des magies noires qu'Abel connaissait ne possédait le pouvoir destructeur des incessants assauts verbaux de Catria.

– Tu serais rentré de la bataille la lance souillée par le sang de ton propre suzerain, et ils t'auraient montré le cadavre d'Est. Puis ils t'auraient exécuté à ton tour sans te laisser le temps de pleurer.

Il voulait la contredire, ne serait-ce que pour dire que non, ils ne l'auraient pas tué, rien que pour se délecter de son agonie.

– Ce n'étaient pas des hommes d'honneur fourvoyés, Abel. C'étaient des criminels, les mêmes vermines qui trichent aux cartes et amènent des armes re-forgées dans les arènes.

– Je sais cela, Catria. J'ai vécu sous leur joug pendant que le prince et toi jouiez aux chasseurs de trésor pour le bon plaisir du seigneur Gotoh.

Il était allé trop loin. Les yeux de Catria s'enflammèrent, et Abel n'y reconnut que trop bien la soif de sang, cette lueur bleue qui consumait les yeux de la Blanche alors qu'elle plongeait pour appliquer sa sentence. Jadis, elle l'aurait au moins giflé. A présent, elle se rassit, respirant profondément jusqu'à ce que le feu se réduise à quelques braises.

– Que pouvais-tu en savoir ? Toi qui as courbé l'échine comme un lâche, toi le brave chevalier qui avait peur de se battre, pendant que nous...

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'en dire davantage.

– Pendant que vous _quoi_ ?

Abel ne s'était jamais senti aussi hardi depuis la période où il combattait dans les arènes, gagnant son pain quotidien aux dépens de la vie d'autrui. Catria détourna le regard, et il vit ses épaules se soulever à chaque inspiration profonde.

– A travers le feu et la glace, dit-elle d'une voix distante. Non, tu ne comprendrais jamais.

Un rideau parut tomber entre eux ; quand il sembla à Abel que Catria n'était plus vraiment en colère, il la supplia une fois de plus.

– Catria, emmène-moi là où je vivais.

-x-

Elle le fit, plusieurs semaines après. Abel se retrouva face au bâtiment qui avait si brièvement été son foyer et son domaine. C'était toujours un magasin, un magasin de jouets, et Abel se mit à penser aux enfants dont Est et lui avaient parlé, les enfants dont ils avaient tant aimé rêver, mais qui n'avaient jamais vu le jour. Des traces plus tangibles de la présence d'Est demeuraient : la petite plaque de verre trempé représentant un pégase était toujours accrochée à la fenêtre de l'étage, et Abel était certain que les rosiers qui prospéraient en-dessous étaient ceux plantés par Est.

Une autre de ces plaques de céramique bleue était incrustée dans le mur, à côté de la porte.

"Ici vécurent en 607 ABEL et EST, chevaliers d'Altea, martyrs de la Guerre des Héros", disait-elle.

Abel la lut deux fois, trois fois pour être sûr que ses yeux ne le trompaient point.

– Martyrs... répéta-t-il en effleurant la surface lisse de la plaque. Qui a décidé que nous étions morts ?

– Caïn, répondit Catria d'un ton qui signifiait bien des choses. Je te l'ai dit, c'est plus ou moins lui qui gouverne ce pays depuis des années. L'une de ses premières actions a été de vous déclarer tous les deux morts, et de faire installer cette plaque. Cela terminait un chapitre, tu vois. Caïn voulait que les gens aillent de l'avant, et arrêtent d'en revenir sans cesse aux guerres. Nouveau roi, nouvelle ère, pas besoin de s'évertuer à savoir qui a fait quoi au tournant du siècle. Enterrez les glorieux morts et arrêtez de regarder vos voisins d'un mauvais œil.

– Mais vous saviez tous que nous avions survécu, Catria.

– Et Falchion n'a jamais servi à reprendre Altea, soupira-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit, je ne faisais pas partie du comité pour la statue, et je ne suis pas non plus membre du Conseil de Recensement des Monuments Historiques. Caïn s'occupe de tout ceci, et moi de l'armée.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, regardant la plaque et son mensonge éhonté, jusqu'à ce que Catria reprenne d'une voix plus douce :

– Vos noms sont aussi sur le Mémorial de la Guerre...

Quelque chose dans la façon dont sa voix s'égara donna la chair de poule à Abel.

– Je suis vraiment un fantôme en ce monde.

-x-

De tous les grands bâtiments d'Altea, le Temple d'Anri était celui qui avait le moins changé. De l'extérieur, il était identique au souvenir qu'Abel en avait. A l'intérieur, il y avait eu deux ajouts majeurs, et le Mémorial de la Guerre était l'un d'entre eux. Abel voulait s'y diriger d'abord, mais Catria l'en empêcha.

– Tu _vas_ affronter ça, Abel, dit-elle en le poussant le long de l'allée, le long de la galerie des gisants des rois passés, jusqu'au bout.

La simplicité même de la tombe défiait tous les raffinements architecturaux de l'époque : elle était faite de pierre blanche, et seuls y étaient inscrits un nom, des dates, et des faits sommaires. Aucun récit de faits exceptionnels... Abel se dit que le nom devait parler de lui-même. L'épée qui reposait au sommet du sarcophage racontait sa propre part de l'histoire.

– Falchion est gardé là, exposé à la vue de tous ?

– Le seigneur Gotoh y a installé un sceau qui fait que seul son héritier légitime peut le toucher. Essaye donc, tu ne pourras même pas approcher ta main, dit Catria, en tendant elle-même le bras vers l'épée pour donner à Abel la mesure de la barrière invisible qui la protégeait. Le reste du temps, il est ici, autant dire à sa place.

– A-t-il jamais servi ?

– Pas une seule fois. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques de dragons depuis des années, dit Catria d'un ton désinvolte, mais qui paraissait forcé. On a des petites jacqueries de temps à autre, au sujet des impôts et de tout ce que tu veux, mais notre monarque actuel ne s'en mêle jamais personnellement. Il laisse ce genre d'affaires aux chevaliers.

Abel leva les yeux. Du plafond pendaient des bannières rapportées des campagnes passées. Tout était représenté, des frustes pavillons pirates au splendide drapeau de l'Empereur Hardin. Abel vit aussi l'oriflamme personnel du roi Jiol de Garr, portant toujours l'empreinte de la botte du conquérant, et tout à gauche, la bannière de Doluna aux coins déchirés. Il se souvenait d'avoir descendu ce drapeau d'au-dessus du trône altean, et de l'avoir apporté lui-même à son prince.

– C'était absolument ridicule, dit Catria, toujours faussement désinvolte. Un fou des marais à l'est d'Aurelis a levé et équipé une petite armée. Il disait qu'il était le réceptacle de l'âme de l'Empereur Hardin, et qu'il libèrerait Aurelis du joug akaneian. De la pure folie, oui. J'ai reçu l'ordre d'aller le calmer, sans tuer personne. Enfin, leur chef ne voulait se rendre à personne d'autre que le roi. Un mot de lui, et l'âme de l'Empereur Hardin aurait trouvé le repos. J'ai rapporté le message à Sa Majesté, sans trop savoir que faire, et... il a accepté l'invitation. Je crois que cela l'amusait, que l'Histoire se répète et se termine cette fois-ci sans la moindre effusion de sang.

Abel, qui regardait toujours la collection de trophées de victoires, essaya de noyer le récit de Catria dans ses propres souvenirs, mais sa voix grave n'avait de cesse de s'insinuer dans ses pensées.

– L'air là-bas était comme du poison. Rose et vert au-dessus au crépuscule, et en-dessous, noir de mouches. Elles ne me dérangeaient pas, puisque je volais au-dessus des miasmes, mais c'était le fléau des cavaliers et des fantassins. Presque la moitié d'entre eux étaient malades avant même que nous ne nous préparions au retour, et beaucoup sont morts. Quelque chose dans leur sang les faisait tituber comme s'ils étaient ivres, les faisait trembler de froid le jour et brûler de fièvre la nuit. Il a résisté plus longtemps que les autres, mais finalement...

Catria écarta légèrement le pouce et l'index, pour représenter l'envergure d'une mouche mordeuse.

– Un petit insecte et une goutte de sang souillé ont réussi là où toutes les forces les plus sombres d'Akaneia ont échoué, conclut-elle.

Abel avait beau ne pas vouloir l'écouter, il se souvint malgré lui d'une ville poussiéreuse sur la route entre Khadein et Thabes, où le vicaire local avait rassemblé tous les habitants sous le soleil écrasant pour leur annoncer ces nouvelles auxquelles personne ne pouvait croire. Il se souvint de l'étrange silence qui s'était emparé de l'assemblé, de l'outrage qui s'était lu sur les visages de tant de jeunes, comme si les dieux les avaient tous trahis.

Catria regardait à présent le sol du temple ; elle traînait un pied sur la mosaïque, comme elle le faisait avant pour tracer des motifs dans la poussière.

– Si je devais revivre ma vie, je tuerais le faux Hardin dès le début et ferais passer ça pour un suicide. Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune, et pas très maligne, et j'ai épargné le fou.

Abel la regarda attentivement, regarda son visage dur et ses yeux secs, et le souvenir de l'Autel du Dragon, du dernier murmure inconsolable d'une jeune fille, revint hanter son esprit.

– Caïn s'est chargé d'annoncer au petit prince que son père était mort. Il a dit qu'il avait de l'expérience avec ce genre de tâches.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans humour, et Abel eut l'impression que le temps et l'Histoire se repliaient autour de lui comme du papier.

– Mais c'est à moi qu'il incombait d'expliquer à un garçon de dix-sept ans que j'avais échoué à protéger son père, poursuivit Catria. D'une armée de mouches.

Abel s'éloigna d'elle, et resta un moment devant le mausolée royal. Il ne pouvait toucher l'épée sacrée, même s'il l'avait voulu, mais le marbre n'était en revanche protégé par rien, et il passa les doigts sur les chiffres et les lettres. 588 – il avait cinq ans quand le futur roi était né. Cinq ans, vivant avec sa mère dans la petite ville à présent avalée par la cité. C'était il y a si longtemps...

Un autre élément de l'architecture austère de la tombe lui parut étrange.

– Pourquoi Shiida n'est-elle pas à ses côtés ?

– _Shiida _? répéta Catria, levant un sourcil. Oh, la Reine Mère s'est retirée à Talys. Personnellement, je trouve que le climat de là-bas est épouvantable, mais elle a l'air d'y être habituée.

Chaque surprise ne faisait que le blesser davantage. Cette fois-ci, Abel avait l'impression d'avoir encaissé une ruade en pleine poitrine. Mais il resta droit sur ses pieds, le bout des doigts reposant sur le marbre blanc inflexible.

– Shiida... Je suis désolé, Princesse, dit-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Désolé de quoi, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr ; peut-être était-il désolé qu'un grand chevalier eût fait preuve de moins de force morale qu'une jeune fille.

– Je te l'ai dit, elle n'est pas là, intervint Catria. Si tu veux vraiment présenter tes respects à Shiida, je peux lui apporter une lettre.

Sa voix semblait terriblement lointaine. Pendant un moment, elle parut s'éteindre complètement, et Abel réalisa que sa joue reposait contre le sarcophage.

– Va-t-en de là, disait Catria. L'archevêque déteste que les gens viennent ici pour pleurer et troubler l'ordre public.

– Cela arrive souvent ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'en soucier.

– Surtout aux vieilles dames. Les jeunes filles préfèrent aller sur la place pour se pâmer devant cette maudite statue.

Abel se redressa, sentant une panique soudaine le gagner.

– Catria, dis-moi si Est vit toujours. Dis-moi ce que...

– Je ne te dois pas ça, Abel. Je te donnerai ton dû, rien de plus, dit-elle, et son visage et sa voix étaient aussi froids que la pierre sous ses mains. Tu as décidé de te cacher du monde, mais nous autres avons continué de vivre.

Les rides sur ses joues semblèrent s'adoucir un instant.

– Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ton cénotaphe.

-x-

– A la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour Altea, que les générations futures n'oublient jamais leur sacrifice... commença Abel il parcourut rapidement la suite du regard, et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour digérer ce préambule fleuri. Caïn n'a pas pu écrire ça. Il y a bien trop de mots.

Du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla voir une ombre de sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Catria.

Abel parcourut la liste de haut en bas, lisant un à un les noms des anciens camarades. Les morts de 602 : les chevaliers tués par leurs alliés à la bataille de la Rivière Menedy, les jeunes recrues massacrées dans leurs campements par la garnison de Garr qui avait envahi le château, et ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour que quelques-uns puissent échapper au château en flammes. Les morts de la campagne de 604 - 605. Les défunts de l'embuscade de 607, où les forces combinées d'Akaneia, Aurelis et Garr s'abattirent sur le château dans un assaut aussi brutal qu'inattendu. Les courageux résistants qui avaient péri durant l'occupation, abattus pour avoir ouvertement défié l'Empereur ou torturés dans des prisons. Et enfin, ceux qui avaient péri lors de la contre-attaque de 607 - 608. C'est là, vers le bas de la liste, qu'Abel trouva le nom qu'il cherchait.

_Est_.

Il passa ses doigts sur les sillons dans le marbre, qui écrivaient le nom qu'il portait dans son cœur et sa conscience. Que l'an 608 ne fût pas – pour ce qu'il en savait – la véritable année de sa mort ne lui importait plus. C'était l'année où elle avait cessé d'être une personne de ce monde, où elle était passée de la vie à la mémoire. Il pouvait enfin dire en son cœur qu'Est était morte, ou tout du moins, que la fille qu'il avait poursuivie pendant tant d'années avait vraiment disparu de la surface de la terre. Et lui aussi, bien sûr. Le monument le disait en lettres finement gravées.

Quand Catria le ramena du Temple, Abel trouva le monde changé. La peinture dans la pièce principale n'était plus un portrait de sa femme bien-aimée, mais simplement la représentation agréable à l'œil de trois jeunes cavalières pégases et de leurs montures. Il espérait, pour la première fois, qu'Est avait suivi le mouvement du monde, qu'elle avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête la mémoire du misérable traître qui avait été son mari, qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'un autre, et pourquoi pas eu des enfants de lui. Il espérait n'être plus pour elle qu'une erreur de jeunesse, et pas le point à partir duquel sa vie avait commencé à tourbillonner.

Le pèlerinage au Temple fut sa dernière expédition hors de l'enceinte fermée de Denia. Des vagues de douleur, de pression, irradiaient dans sa poitrine et le laissaient à bout de souffle et pris de vertiges. Catria ne le quitta plus, et bien que cela le dérangeait au début qu'elle restât pour lui préparer ses repas et laver son linge, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de protester. Abel ne savait pas combien de jours s'écoulèrent ainsi : le temps n'était plus une succession ordonnée de levers et de couchers de soleil. Il était à présent libéré du temps : ni figé sur place, ni emporté par son cours, mais flottant simplement de moment en moment sans référence au passé ni au futur.

– Désolé de t'arracher à ton devoir, dit-il alors que Catria lui amenait une assiette d'œufs et de pain.

A l'aspect, il estima que c'était son déjeuner, mais cela aurait aussi très bien pu être le dîner ou le souper.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Abel. Il fallait bien que je finisse un jour ou l'autre par apprendre à déléguer mes responsabilités. Le Commandant Catria doit partir en retraite l'an prochain, et il serait mal avisé de sa part de ne pas préparer ses lieutenants à la venue de ce jour.

– Ah. Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer un jour... immobile.

– Certains me voulaient voir partie il y a vingt ans, ajouta-t-elle, sans vraiment lui répondre. Ils disaient que j'étais trop compromise, que j'avais trop de liens avec l'ancien régime. Mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher la bride... J'avais des choses à terminer.

Ses mots flottèrent entre eux pendant qu'Abel cherchait la volonté d'y répondre.

– Que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tout est terminé ?

– Je songe à passer quelques temps à Valencia. Le climat de la moitié sud du continent est très agréable, l'été y est moins brûlant qu'à Medon et l'hiver bien plus agréable qu'à Talys.

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment, et ne se souciait pas plus de ses plans pour la retraite. Il voulait juste l'écouter parler.

– Tu es vraiment très beau, considérant ton âge et ton état, commenta-t-elle en laissant courir un doigt frais le long de sa joue. J'imagine que tu as de bons os là-dessous. Même maintenant, j'arrive à voir un éclat de ce que mes sœurs ont pu admirer en toi.

Cela ressemblait tellement à Catria, de réserver ses compliments aux mourants.

– Fais-moi mettre à la fosse commune, avec les pauvres, sans stèle ni cercueil, demanda-t-il.

Ses camarades tombés sur le champ de bataille n'avaient sans doute guère connu mieux en matière de sépulture.

– Les fosses communes ont été interdites en 622, sauf en cas d'épidémie ou si l'état d'urgence nationale a été décrété par le souverain, récita Catria, apparemment par cœur.

– Ah. Pas de chance, soupira Abel en fermant les yeux.

Si cette sensation d'écrasement dans sa poitrine empirait encore, il serait forcé de demander à Catria d'aller quérir le vicaire du village, rien que pour soulager la douleur.

– Je trouverai un endroit pour toi, Abel, promit-elle en lui caressant le front. Un endroit tranquille, avec des arbres et de l'eau vive. Un endroit où les enfants iront rire et jouer, sans jamais remarquer la mort autour d'eux.

Abel croyait déjà entendre le chant de l'eau, et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Il s'allongea un moment, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'un air familier le taquine suffisamment pour le faire se réveiller, plus alerte qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

_J'ai vu dans les champs_

_Un jeune et beau chevalier_

_Sur son écu gisant..._

Il reconnaissait à présent la chanson : c'était une ballade talysienne, qu'il avait apprise durant le Grand Exil. Catria et lui l'avaient chantée durant les marches, avec Palla et Caïn, dans ces heures interminables où l'on ne pouvait rester éveillé qu'en faisant du bruit. Catria était partie pour en chanter les dix couplets. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la même chose sans les autres voix, car de toute évidence, il manquait quelque chose. Abel songea à se joindre à elle, mais sa respiration était déjà suffisamment pénible pour l'en dissuader. Au lieu de cela, il les imagina tels qu'ils avaient été – Caïn avec ses cheveux de feu et son visage juvénile parsemé de taches de rousseur, Palla avec ses yeux verts qui s'illuminaient alors que sa façade sérieuse volait en éclats de rire.

Et pendant un moment, Catria se tut – pourtant, il lui semblait toujours l'entendre.

– Catria... dit-il à grand-peine. Je ne me souviens pas... de t'avoir jamais vue pleurer...

– C'est simplement parce que tu n'as pas vu les pires moments de ma vie, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers du poignet.

Une étrange indifférence s'empara du cœur d'Abel, comme si son esprit comme son corps se changeaient rapidement en bois, en pierre ou en une autre chose insensible. Et il posa une nouvelle fois une question interdite, sans crainte des conséquences.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à Palla ?

Il savait qu'elle avait obtenu un poste élevé à Medon, mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu l'annonce de sa mort. Il n'avait jusque-là même pas voulu savoir, jusqu'à ce que Catria ramène dans sa vie une procession entière de fantômes. Ou peut-être, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramène sa propre ombre dans le royaume des vivants.

– Palla a fini par t'oublier. Il lui a fallu presque une décennie, mais elle y est arrivée.

– C'est... tant mieux.

Un autre long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Catria parut rassembler ses pensées.

– Elle t'a pardonné, Abel, déclara-t-elle et il savait cette fois-ci qu'elle ne parlait pas de Palla. Elle t'a toujours aimé, mais elle ne pouvait pas défaire ce qui a été fait.

Il ne lui répondit que d'un sourire, reconnaissant qu'elle eût malgré tout assez de pitié envers lui pour lui mentir maintenant. Elle lui offrait cette dernière fantaisie à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour son salut, mais il ne s'en saisit pas. Sa femme, réelle ou imaginée, était à présent aussi loin de lui que les nuages roses du crépuscule. Si loin de lui, au-delà des vents et des étoiles à la lumière glaciale...

– Et Abel... peux-tu faire une chose pour moi ? En échange de tout ?

Bien que grave, sa voix portait une émotion fragile. Ses yeux brillaient, et Abel crut, dans un instant de folie, revoir en elle Est au jour de leur mariage.

– Dis-lui que Catria t'a ramené à la maison.

Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Il pensait à Est et à Palla, et il lui fallut de longues secondes avant que son cerveau embrumé ne comprît à qui était destiné le message. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce que Catria avait voulu dire, il exhala profondément, et ferma les yeux.

Il avait toujours voulu garder son dernier souffle pour Est, appeler son nom une dernière fois dans l'espoir qu'elle l'entendrait et l'attendrait. C'était ce qu'il avait désiré pendant toutes ses années d'exil ; mais il consacra finalement ce souffle à l'amie, à la sœur qui était à ses côtés et dont la main reposait toujours sur son front.

– Je lui dirai... Catria. Merci.

Abel tendit la main vers le pardon qui lui avait toujours été accordé et s'en saisit. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il était en paix.

**Fin**

_Notes, explications et excuses de Mark of the Asphodel :_

Je ne pensais pas écrire ça. On va dire que l'idée s'est imposée d'elle-même, en réaction à "L'Âge d'Or". Mais une fois que j'ai commencé à me représenter Alteapolis, avec sa Halle des Guildes et son école de filles et le pauvre Abel qui y erre comme un somnambule, je n'ai pas pu arrêter. En fait, on peut dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'idée d'un homme qui fuit une société médiévale/féodale et revient quatre décennies et une Renaissance plus tard. Moulins à vent, grandes expéditions trans-océaniques, réformes civiques, historiographie révisionniste... l'Akaneia d'après-guerre est un paradis splendide et bourré de travers, par opposition au monde juste bourré de travers de mes autres fics post-FE3.

Il n'y a vraiment que deux voix dans cette narration : celle d'Abel, le chevalier déchu qui a fait passer son amour pour sa femme avant son serment de loyauté, et Catria, la cavalière du ciel qui a sublimé sa passion pour un homme qu'elle ne pouvait avoir en une vie de dévotion. Tous deux ont échoué dans leur éthique : Abel a perdu son amour et son honneur quand il a levé son arme contre son prince, alors que Catria a entraîné la mort de son suzerain en suivant les ordres à la lettre. Ce double échec les lie mutuellement, alors même que les principaux liens entre eux – à savoir Est, Marth et Palla – brillent par leur absence. Abel, sous la garde de Catria, commence en tant que coquille vide attendant passivement sa sentence et devient petit à petit un homme qui réfléchit de façon active sur les idéaux qui ont guidé sa vie. Catria, qui est tout d'abord la Furie qui poursuit Abel jusqu'au bout du monde, change également, jusqu'à devenir une sorte de Virgile un peu sadique qui guide Abel à travers le purgatoire et le lâche à l'entrée du Paradis.

Cette fiction est plus ouvertement "spirituelle" que ce que j'écris en général, et c'est complètement délibéré. On aime ou on n'aime pas Marth, on n'aime ou on n'aime pas cette idée, mais le fait est que le jeu lui-même nous force à voir Marth – alias le Prince de Lumière, le Seigneur des Étoiles, le Roi des Rois, ou l'Élu – comme un élément semi-divin de la société akaneiane, et un écrivain ne peut ignorer cela. C'est comme le rôle de Sailor Moon dans son propre univers : il faut juste accepter qu'elle est le Messie, et composer avec ça.

Et ceci joue un rôle dans la façon dont je traite Abel. Ce dernier n'est pas qu'un chevalier ordinaire qui a trahi son seigneur dans un instant de faiblesse côté gentils, c'est LE traître de la saga Akaneia. Prenez par exemple Wolf & Co ou Jeorge et Astram. Ils ne se situent pas au même niveau qu'Abel en termes de traîtrise, puisqu'ils restent toujours suprêmement loyaux à leurs suzerains respectifs (Hardin et Nyna). Abel n'enfreint pas simplement la loi ou son serment de chevalier, il se rend coupable d'un véritable péché, une faute spirituelle qu'il aggrave par sa fuite. Il fuit après Est, bien sûr, mais le simple fait qu'elle l'ait quitté devrait déjà être une punition en soi. Au lieu de cela, il échoue à accepter qu'il l'a perdue, et la poursuit. Imaginez Orphée qui condamne Eurydice à plonger encore plus profond dans l'Hadès.

En général, je ne suis pas trop portée sur les histoires de rédemption, qui sont souvent bâclées et peu convaincantes. Soit le méchant fait une volte-face complète dont il sort avec les honneurs, soit un personnage dont les crimes n'en étaient pas vraiment se rachète dans un bain de guimauve. Le fandom Harry Potter était bourré à craquer de ce genre de fics, et j'espère que celle-ci ne tombe dans aucune de ces deux catégories. La lente destruction des illusions d'Abel, et le réchauffement tout aussi long de l'attitude de Catria à son égard, devraient suffire à ces personnages imparfaits.

_Petit mot de la fin par votre humble servante_

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette belle aventure que fut "Homecomings"... Cette fiction m'a énormément touchée et fut un vrai plaisir à traduire, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire:D


End file.
